theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Sea
The Wild Sea is the 13th track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary As you may as well have noticed, this song went on to become "Chemical Bomb." We had recorded The Wild Sea, and thought that it was just OK. It wasn't bad necessarily, but it wasn't that great. I suggested while we were recording it to just try it kind of bossanova/Brasil 66 style, because I thought it would sound good with a female voice. It sounded better, so out came "Chemical Bomb." The Wild Sea is a story that The Professor wrote with Ben the Brain about three explorers on the sea. One part that got cut, which musically I thought was amazing, was the "captain's log" breakdown. Who knows? Maybe we'll use it again... Lyrics :We ride The Wild Sea :And if you want adventure, :It's the place to be :The sea wolves and the giant squids :Are coming up from The Wild Sea :And here's where I'll stay :For ten years and a day :We're on a quest to find hidden treasure :And mystery on The Wild Sea :Now the Sun she's shining for everyone :But we'll set sail and we'll be gone :We're sailing on :We're sailing on :Sailing on and on and on and on :Into the ocean, Into the sun :Our boat, A Viking, My dad and me :On The Wild Sea :Now we're taking on water :In the Dead Dog's Gully :A man overboard everyday :Captured by pirates :In the isle of donuts :Rescued by some maidens :Who then ran away :And here's where we'll be :We never know what we'll see :We can battle ghosts :On the bottom of the ocean :Or ride the waves :Of The Wild Sea :Now the Sun she's shining for everyone :But we'll set sail and we'll be gone :We're sailing on :We're sailing on :Sailing on and on and on and on :Into the ocean, Into the sun :Our boat, A Viking, My dad and me :On The Wild Sea :Captain's Log: 1978 :We've been on the sea now for over three years :And the unbelievable things we've found and seen, :No man can write. :Things like the discovery of the Purple Pearl of Pinoche, :The mysterious island of Bigfoot Women, :The SeaGhost in the Isle of Dread, :Pirates on the sea - pirates that no man can name - :The underwater bison family . . . and much more . . . :Homeboy :Sailing on and on and on and on :Into the ocean, Into the sun :Our boat, A Viking, My dad and me :On The Wild Sea :Do you hear that son? :That's the voice of the Sirens calling from the sea. :Quick! Put some cloth in your ears! :Don't steer towards the island! :The Wild Sea is calling me :The Wild Sea is calling me :The Wild Sea is calling me :The Wild Sea is calling me Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:Songs Category:Music